<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this town by soulmatters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312935">this town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmatters/pseuds/soulmatters'>soulmatters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Society (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Song: This Town (Niall Horan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmatters/pseuds/soulmatters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot inspired from this town by niall horan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Bingham &amp; Allie Pressman, Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝙄 𝙨𝙖𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙙 𝙤𝙣 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙬</p><p>He didn’t want to believe that she moved on. He wanted to live in his own world where they still existed. He wasn’t ready to let her go. He was angry at her but mostly at himself. It had been a year of course she moved on. But the thought of not being the one to make her smile anymore made his heart ache. </p><p>𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜<br/>
𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨 𝙄 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙜𝙤𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙞𝙧𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙</p><p>Most days he would sit on his bed leaving her side of the bed empty. He would stare at her side of the bed thinking about how if he had assured her that he loved her she would be here. If he had made more effort to make her feel loved she would be here. If only he would have said everything he felt then she would be here. He will always hate himself for not saying the words he should have. </p><p>𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜<br/>
𝙁𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙬𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙣 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙞𝙧𝙜𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙<br/>
𝙒𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙣𝙤𝙬</p><p>He remembers every moment from their childhood vividly. He remembers sitting on the swings with her when they were 8 and 9. He remembers laying next to her while his parents fought and her sister was in the hospital. He remembers every moment of it. He wishes every day that he could go back in time to be the one that made her feel safe, just like how she did.  </p><p>𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙬𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙄'𝙙 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙙𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪</p><p>He would stare at the prom picture from her instagram, the only one she had not deleted. Her in the pink dress, and him in the black tux. He had asked her as just friends but he remembers confessing his feelings standing outside of her house. He remembers her kissing him telling him to shut up because of course she loved him. He remembers dancing with her at prom and wishing that they could stay in that moment forever. </p><p>𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙧𝙫𝙤𝙪𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙠 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙤𝙤𝙢<br/>
𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙢 𝙗𝙪𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙛𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙄'𝙢 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪</p><p>He wasn’t surprised to see her at Grizz and Sam’s wedding of course she would be there. He had even confirmed it with Grizz assuring him that he is over her, when deep down he knew that he was not even close to being over her. So when he saw her in the soft pale pink dress he hated how he felt nervous. Seeing her made him feel the same unexpected warmth feeling he always felt in his stomach. </p><p>𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙨 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪</p><p>Most of all he knew that a part of him would never let her go. She was his best friend, first love, soulmate and everything in between. It will always be her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>